Wrong Place
by HEwhoWALKSaloe
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC, NO FLAMES boy finds egg. egg hatches. boy is sent to the old order. trains, survives the fall goes back to rio where he is from, is sent to VOS when Eragon is there for first time read it to find the rest of the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Place**

**A/N: please don't slam on me this is my first Fan fiction and I would like to find my own writing style so the first few chapters will be different. I have about 20 chapters planned and I will start with the old order and eventually get to helping Eragon Shadeslayer fight Galbatorix but there is a surprise in store for u people. Enjoy**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters and I will not say this again I only own my created characters!**

Max Draconis is a small boy for his age and is picked on a lot. He is good at making plans, using guns, and is a master of Krav Magaa. He has silver hair, bright blue eyes, his skin is albino white and he lives in Brazil. He is a huge fan of the Inheritance Cycle and has a copy of each of the books signed by Christopher Paolini.

His father is a general in the Brazilian Armed Forces and he saw his son's potential at a young age. He trained his son in Krav Magaa and is training him in Judo. His son is able to shoot the wings off a fly from a 1km away with one shot. For his 15th birthday he got a Baretta sniper rifle.

The boy is now 17 years old and he is the top of his class in every subject. On this day he is reading his book when he feels a sudden tugging sensation in his gut. He puts the book down and goes to the bathroom.

There the feeling intensifies so he sits down and continues reading. Suddenly there is a flash and on the floor is a orangey-red dragon egg. It's oval and smooth. Max reaches out touches it and it explodes. There stands a hatchling dragon licking off the membrane off itself.

Without hesitation he reaches out and touches the egg. He blacks out.

Five minutes later he wakens and picks up his things having brought his bag with him he leaves the school and heads home.

He enters the house his mind reeling from the fact that a dragon hatched for him!

" Mom? Dad? Come here we need to talk!" Max calls and heads for the kitchen for his dragon stated his hunger through their raw bond with feelings.

Not three seconds after he gave his dragon some raw meat his parents rushed in to the kitchen angry but when they saw the dragon they stopped. His mother fainted and his father shouted in elation.

When his mother woke Max and his father explained what just happened to her. As it turned out his father loves the 'Inheritance Cycle' just as much as he does.

His mother was curious of the dragon and asked if she could touch him. I realised that I would now have to leave Rio de Janeiro, the city I love so much. I will miss the Carnival and all the people who live here.

That night I went upstairs with my dragon and he perched on my shoulder like a parrot till I asked him to get off so I could shower. When I came out I found him perched on my bedpost looking out at the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I know I said I would not update until June but I got bored and it is the weekend so here I am posting before schedule. Sorry for any mistakes but I have no editor or beta at the moment so sorry for the mistakes **

**Oh and by the way there is some ancient language here but remember that he has the books and has been studying all the ancient language in this cycle!**

**Thanx for the reviews**

**I DON'T OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ITS CHARACHTERS**

**enjoy**

SIX MONTHS LATER

Xander flew a loop in the air as I watched and caught a parrot, roared at it and dropped it. I chuckled at his antics.

_You really should stop doing that, half the birds you do that to are too terrified to fly and die._

_At least I am a dragon and don't tell you what to do, eh?_

_True enough._

_Wanna fly? Ever since I hatched, you have been dodging this one thing every time I brought it up!_

_Nah, you know how terrified I am of flying_

A roar of complete anger rent the air and the ground disappeared from under Max

_Who says you have a choice in the matter?_

Xander asked his terrified rider in an overjoyed voice.

"Put me down! "The terrified rider screamed.

_Okay but only if you get a saddle and agree to ride with me for real._

_Okay I promise_

_Ancient Language please_

_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal_

With that promise, Xander flew over to the house in the hills and dropped his rider into the pool where his sister was taking a swim.

Five minutes later the family craftsman was measuring Xander for a saddle. When he was finished, he went into his workshop and went to work on his next creation for Xander while Max learned rudimentary sword fighting. He felt a sudden urge and a feeling of great strength wondering if this was what the magic felt like and uttered in a quiet tone, a single word.

"Malthinae"

His teacher froze and he blacked out.

When he came to he felt groggy and so weak he could sleep on a boulder and feel on a bed. He realised what just happened and took some energy from Xander, so much in fact that Xander curled up and fell asleep, Max rose from his bed and immediately fell over. He crawled into the kitchen and found an energy drink in the press. He drank it, felt strong enough to stand, immediately made, and ate a sandwich before the void claimed him.

His need sated he realised what he just did and dread came over him for he feared his dragon might die. He felt his mind with his own at great effort. He found him dreaming of flying with Max on his back and a feeling of immense satisfaction came over him. Max realised how much them flying together meant to Xander and went to check on the saddle.

He found the craftsman finishing to tie on a solar panel.

"I love it but I only ask for one thing, put some straps for my legs on it and something to block my head from hitting one of his neck spikes." Max said making the man fall off the chair in fright.

He turned around and went straight to bed.

A couple of days later Max was strapped on the saddle for the first time and climbed on. It had been 3 days since his black out and he had never used magic again. In the saddlebags was held his rifle with a high power scope and a book full of inventions from 1300AD onwards. They flew for the first time. Their house was on a cliff. On its edge stood Xander with Max strapped in tight.

With a roar, Xander threw himself off the cliff, dived straight down, and pulled up at the last second. Max was terrified up till the point where they pulled up and then a strange euphoria came over him and he felt at ease and content.

They flew like that for hours and all was good and happy in the world. Then the saddlebag with the book of inventions fell into the river below too fast for Xander to catch. Then the solar panels melted but Xander felt no pain, which confused them both greatly.

All of a sudden, they froze and were bound in the same way as he had bound his teacher just days before and a powerful booming voice rang out in their minds.

_Now you that are one. There is a choice before you. You must choose to go either to Vroengard and the Old Order or go to the Vault of Souls where you will meet with Eragon Shadeslayer. Before you choose know this, no matter where you choose to go you will still end up with Eragon Shadeslayer fighting against Galbatorix, and should you choose Vroengard you will meet all the riders and see them in their days of glory and get to study under them._

With that the voice disappeared and two images big enough to pass through on a dragon appeared in the sky in front of them. In one sat an old man in a magnificent study, Max had no doubt it was Vrael, and in the other stood a young boy no older than him and a regal blue dragoness.

_Xander we should go to Vroengard._

_I agree mature one._

_Very well you have chosen the hard path but know this. NO PAIN, NO GAIN_

And with that they fell face first, into a very surprised Vraels study.

**So what lovedit? Hated it? Review and I might post again!**


End file.
